


I'm No Trust Fund Baby

by THELEGITBOSS



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THELEGITBOSS/pseuds/THELEGITBOSS
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMERIES SO UM YEA READ THE STORY PLZ





	1. Sa my dudes

Hey, my name is Mckenzie Martin. I am 18. I am a latino. Oh yea i live with Logan Paul. Here is why. S you guys know Team Ten. Well Logan has a few people living with him for kind of the same reason. I am one of those people. I actually moved here about 1 week ago. [I](https://www.google.com/search?q=maggie+lindemann&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdq-7WwbfZAhVLI6wKHXdaCHsQ_AUICigB&biw=1440&bih=900&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=S_uu1ZRSPfJNjM:) am a singer/songwriter right now i am working on something that nobody else know's about. It is a song about my abusive ex. But as of right now i am getting ready to die my hair. [This](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1440&bih=900&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=P6uNWq24BIPejwTj3axQ&q=white+hair+with+rainbow+tips&oq=white+hair+with++tips&gs_l=psy-ab.1.6.0i7i30k1l8j0i7i5i30k1j0i8i30k1.9641.10258.0.12232.4.4.0.0.0.0.105.373.3j1.4.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..0.4.370...0i13k1j0i8i7i30k1.0.fcFzVX3NEdk&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=jjDDZ_ESJ_OatM:) is what i am going for hopefully it looks right. Logan just left he said that he had a few things to pick up and would be back very soon. So i grabbed my hair dye and started applying it i was jamming out to my tunes. As I was rinsing my hair my jam came on. And i started singing becuase no one else was home. Nobody but my mom knows i can sing. She raised me when my dad walked out on us so she is everything i got. He is the reason i really took up music. I furst learned how to sing in spanish because i grew up in Puerto Rico. So I am good at english but not great. When it came in i was rinsing my hair in the kitchen sink and it started just as i was was done so i was singing it while I was applying my makeup for the day. I started singing along with it.

Si el ritmo te lleva a mover la cabeza  
Ya empezamos como es  
Mi música no discrimina a nadie  
Así que vamos a romper

Toda mi gente se mueve  
Mira el ritmo como los tiene  
Hago música que entretiene  
El mundo nos quiere, nos quiere  
Y me quiere a mí

Toda mi gente se mueve  
Mira el ritmo como los tiene  
Hago música que entretiene  
Mi música los tiene fuerte bailando  
Y se baila así

Estamos rompiendo la discoteca  
La fiesta no para, apenas comienza  
C'est comme ci, c'est comme ça  
Ma chèrie, la la la la la  
Francia, Colombia  
Me gusta (freeze!)  
J Balvin, Willy William  
Me gusta (freeze!)  
Los DJ's no mienten, le gusta a mi gente  
Y eso se fue mundial (freeze!)  
No le bajamos, y nunca paramos  
Es otro palo y ¡blam!

Y dónde está mi gente?  
(Mais il faut bouger la tête)  
Y dónde está mi gente?  
Say yeah, yeah, yeah  
1, 2, 3, leggo'  
(Ay, di que sí)

Esquina a esquina, de ahí no' vamo'  
El mundo es grande pero lo tengo en mi mano  
Estoy muy duro, ¿sí? Okay, ahí vamos  
Y con el tiempo nos seguimos elevando (yeah)

Que seguimos rompiendo aquí (yeah)  
Esta fiesta no tiene fin (yeah)  
Botellas para arriba, sí  
Los tengo bailando, rompiendo y yo sigo aquí (yeah)

Que seguimos rompiendo aquí (yeah)  
Esta fiesta no tiene fin (yeah)  
Botellas para arriba, sí  
Los tengo bailando, rompiendo

Y dónde está mi gente?  
(Mais il faut bouger la tête)  
Y dónde está mi gente?  
Say yeah, yeah, yeah  
1, 2, 3, leggo'  
(Ay, di que sí)

 

When I finished singing i heard a bunch of applause and it turned around in my seat at my vanity to see Logan surround by a group of boys all applauding me. I start blushing like crazy i get up and Logan starts to say something but slowly close my door in his face. I just stand there not believing that any of that actually just happened. I shake it off and go into my closet looking for something to wear. Today i was going to the studio. That is the big project i was working on now I guess I should tell Logan. [After](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=235610911) I get dressed I walk out other Logan say " can't believe i got that on camera I hope she lets me put it in the Vlog." He is talking to the group of boys. Logan you can put that in the vlog but only if you drive me to the studio. "THE STUDIO!!! so you sing full time now. He asks. Actually this is the project i have been working on that I would not tell you about. I wrote a song and i am going to record it today your little boy band look alike thingy can come. As I say that they a look offended but Logan starts dyeing laughing. I ask what was so funny and in between breathes he say "They are a boy band" i start dieing laughing to. So are you guys comign i say when we calm down. They all shake there heads and walk out. Great First Impression i think to myself.


	2. Pretty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I STILL SUCK AT THESE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO

When we get into the cool bus everything is very quite so i take out my phone and snapchat. I look around and see everyone staring but one of them is smirking/smiling. "What?" i say. And then the one with curly hair says "Whats your snap" "@YoGurlMikayla" i say. They all pull out there phones and i can here Logan snicker from the front so i walk up and smack him in the back of the head. When i sit back down i see they have 6 new accounts have added me and 5 of then have invited me to start a streak. I accepted them all and i ask who is who they tell me. "Wait then who is the 6th account?" I say completely baffled. "that is our band acct Why Don't We" Why Don't We what" i say looking back on it now i feel embarrassed for my self. "ummm that is the name of out band" the one who was smiling a me earlier said. "ooo" i said feeling a my cheeks burning. "WE HACE ARRIVED TO OUR DESTINATION" Logan yells from the front seat. "ok so i am recording first because i know you said you have a song with song about Jake coming out soon." "No i am recording at the boys house after this because they are in it too." "Ok well you guys can come in with me and listen while i record." They all shake there heads and agree. When we get into the studio my manager tells me to head on back because he wants to start ASAP. I wal in and put on the headphones and the music starts. "here goes nothing" i whisper to myself. I can see everyones eye watching me through the glass like i am so kind of animal in the zoo they paid to see dance.

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world  
Fuck your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl

I'm more than just a picture  
I'm a daughter and a sister  
Sometimes it's hard for me to show  
That I'm more than just a rumor  
Or a song on your computer  
There's more to me than people know

Some days I'm broke, some days I'm rich  
Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a bitch  
Some days I'm strong, some days I quit  
I don't let it show, but I've been through some shit

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me holding up my middlefinger to the world  
Fuck your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl

I'm more than just a number  
I'm a hater, I'm a lover  
Sometimes it's hard for me to show  
That I'm more than just a title  
Or a comment going viral  
There's more to me than people know

Some days I'm broke, some days I'm rich  
Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a bitch  
Some days I'm strong, some days I quit  
I don't let it show, but I've been through some shit

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me holding up my middlefinger to the world  
Fuck your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl, yeah  
I'm not just a pretty girl  
No I'm not just a pretty girl

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me holding up my middlefinger to the world  
Fuck your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl, yeah  
I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl

 

 

When i come out of the booth everyones eyes are wide. "Those lyrics where deeper then the ocean Zach says. I just nod and laugh. Day one done. 


End file.
